Yuri
'''Yuri Shiraishi '''is a Japenese Shapeshifter who takes the form of a George Ivatt steam engine. She is dating Wallace and she is a memeber of the Sissy Squad. Biography The Adventures of the Purple Shunter Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori and Monika (Eli) were all born in the 50s. They were childhood friends. Sayori and Yuri knew eachother for the longest, they were friends since they were 3 years old. They didnt meet Natsuk and Monika till they were 5. They wenty to school together and all 4 had a huge intrest in british locomotives. In there teenage years, Yuri and Sayori met up with a friend of theres from the UK. He worked for the TJR and he said they need more staff. So Yuri Monika Sayori and Natsuki all agreed to move there once they graduated college in 1977, they met two other people in colledge who shared similar intrest to them. Once there they would work together until 1980, where they were intrusted with goldust and decided to live there lives as engines (Being able to go back and forth as they please of cource. Monika however, didnt want this, but she agreed anyways.). In 1990 Monika left there railway to go find another railway since the one the were on near thneedville was close to closing. Yuri Natsuki and Sayori would later end up on a herritage railway, where they would remain living there life in secret until 2018 where they decided to leave the closing railway and head for Arlenville. There they would find Monika. Yuri would later meet Wallace, and he would develope a crush on Yuri. At first Yuri didnt feel the same way but after hearing more about Wallace and speaking to him more she grew to like him. Yuri joined Wallace, Warrior, James, Mr. Pual and the Sissy Squad they chased down Richard and Proffessor Tom. On the Bridge, Yuri fights Tom and tries to protect Wallace and her friends. After the fight, they return to the sheds and Wallace lets Yuri Join the Sissy Squad. Wallace later askes Yuri out on a Date, which is where they offically become Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Thneedville Joint Adventures Despite her Backstory, Yuri has never made any appearence in Thneedville joint Adventures. Though she has been mentioned by other characters. Legends Of Arlenville Yuri will be a main character in Legends Of Arlenville: Story Of Heros. Personality Yuri is friendly, calm, collective, intelligent and wise. In earlier episodes, she is shown to struggle with social interaction. However in later episodes, Yuri is show to be more social, yet keeps to herself more often than not. Yuri is prone to being clumsy and sometimes worrys too much. In Legends of Arlenville, she will experience mental and emotional trama (spoilers) Basis Originally Yuri was based on a LMS black 5 or a Jubilee like Henry. However, she is confirmed to be based of an George Ivatt. Triva * Yuri's backstory is based of her character in "Doki Doki Litterature Club" * Yuri is a unique memeber of the sissy squad: ** Yuri is the only female tender engine in the Sissy Squad. ** Yuri is the only memeber of the sissy squad that is asian ** Yuri is the only shapeshifter in the sissy squad and the only human in the sissy squad. ** Yuri is one of 4 sissy squad engines who wear glasses (Yuri, Calvin, Hammersmith and City) ** Yuri is the only steam engine in the sissy squad with glasses. * When Yuri's face was being redesigned she was going to gain hair but SplatterPatter64 decided against it as it didnt look right. * Yuri is a repaint of a take along henry, which is the reason why Henry was written out of TAOTPS. * In the cancelled end speach of black dust, it is stated Yuri and Wallace had a kid. * Despite being an Ivatt, Yuri has the incorrect Tender. SplatterPatter64 Decided against a Neville tender due to time though he said he will change Yuri to be more proper in the next series. * Yuri shares a last name with Minoru Shiraishi from Lucky Star ** Yuri has a brother named Minoru Shiraishi, he is a planned character in LOA. Category:Engines Category:The Adventures of the Purple Shunter Category:LMS